Sally Brittan Gets Spots
Sally Brittan Gets Spots is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in August 2015. Synopsis It's Shame for a Day and Sally gets spots. She is locked in the 4I classroom - what will she do? Plot Sally Brittan wakes up on a Monday morning. As usual, she does a few stretches before getting changed into her clothes. She finally goes downstairs, however her mother Maria Brittan screams and stops her, explaining that she now has spots! She screams, rushes upstairs and covers all of her spots with makeup. Sally eventually catches her bus to Colham High School and arrives after ten minutes. She gets off, meets up with Alan Ross and they walk to the school, holding hands as usual. They finally meet up with The Black Foot Gang. All of a sudden, it starts raining heavily. Just as Sally's other friends come over, her makeup washes off, revealing her spots! Everyone nearby starts laughing at her spots and she screams. Robert Sullivan comes over and asks everyone if they have money for Shame for a Day. Everyone surrounding Sally has forgotten all about it, so he facepalms. He laughs at Sally's spots, then he walks over to The Confidential Cuties Club and their friends. All the girls at that circle have their costumes on with the exception of the narcisisstic Mae MacDonald, Natalie Skelly and Christine Peel, who are going as themselves. Afterwards, everyone goes inside, however Samuel Davidson is holding the door open and stops Sally when he notices her spots. He then drags her into class 4I, which is empty. As they enter the classroom, Sally is rather scared, confused as to what Samuel might do. He jokes that she has "giddy giddy megafeet syndrome". She believes him and screams. As Samuel is writing down information about her spots, she thinks that if she gets rid them she'll be able to get out. She wishes that she had brought her makeup with her, so she rubs her spots in hope that they will come off. This backfires as her face goes red. Samuel sees this as her 'illness' getting worse, so he exits the room in a panic and locks the door. The bell rings for lunchtime. Sally rages as she realises that she missed PE. In the meantime, she stares at a poster of attractive men hanging out of Amy Wilson's desk. Samuel suddenly comes in with her 'lunch' - a glass of water and a slice of bread. He finally leaves and locks the door. Sally decides to be sneaky by crumbling up the bread and spreading the crumbs over the chair. She then laughs and sits back down, angry that there is no way to escape. Luckily, she finds an Eyepad at the back of the classroom; she uses it to go online and type in "cool ways to escape". She finds no good ways, so she groans in anger. Samuel and Catriona McMillan peek in; the latter screams. After two minutes, Sally decides to use her brain. She finds a ladder and uses it to climb onto the light. The Onsted inspector finally arrives, walks into the room and says it's perfect, not noticing Sally and the crumbs. Catriona and Samuel are confused as to how she got out, so she jumps down like Sonic, runs out and locks up the classroom. They roar as they are now locked in the classroom. Sally joins her class for the photo just in time. Samuel and Catriona notice her; the latter screams "THAT HORRID GIRL!". They then go over to the chair, notice the crumbs and shout "NOOOOOOO!". Trivia *The episode is based on Horrid Henry Gets Spots, but is focused on Sally Brittan instead. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes